


Starting Over

by Draco_sollicitus



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Amnesia, But also, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Injury Related Amnesia, May the Fourth 2020, Memory Loss, Post TLJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: Rey's had her eyes shut for two days after a nasty injury mid-battle.When she does wake up, it's nothing but utter relief for her closest friends.(The only issue is: she can't remember the last four months, and Poe really wishes he knew what she thinks happened)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 23
Kudos: 114





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!
> 
> Here's another short and sweet damerey ficlet that was buried on my tumblr.

“It’s been two days, so can you tell us _now_ if she’s going to be okay?” Finn demanded this reassurance from Kalonia as he paced relentlessly back and forth in the cramped Medical quarters. The older officer glared at him, and Finn huffed angrily - Poe ignored the entire confrontation. He was frozen to the seat next to Rey, unable to move or think or do anything but beg the Force for her to wake up. She needed to wake up, she had so much more to do, more to see, more to laugh and smile at, and -

“There she is,” Kalonia said calmly, throwing a glare with a stronger burn than the Death Star at Finn. “She’s waking up now.”

Rey’s eyes fluttered, and her hand moved weakly in Poe’s. He’d held it, greedily, the entirety of his bedside vigil, and now he tightened his grip, leaning in to get a glimpse of her beautiful, hazel eyes. 

“Welcome back, Peanut,” Finn said, and Rey smiled weakly at him, and then over at Poe. Her eyes softened somehow when she looked at him, and she squeezed his hand lightly.

“Hey, you,” she whispered.

“Hi,” Poe breathed, staring down at her with what he was sure were stars in his eyes. “Hiya, Sunshine.”

Kalonia pulled up her holo-pad and moved through a series of questions that Rey answered with ease (name, age, location) all the while staring at Poe, who returned the gaze happily, getting lost in the moment. He could feel Finn smirking at him, but he couldn’t be kriffed to care.

“And what’s the last day you remember?” Kalonia asked. Rey went down on a Centaxday.

“Primeday,” Rey answered easily, and Poe did look up at that, frowning. “Oh. Is that not right?”

“What’s the last thing you remember, Rey?” Kalonia asked, lowering the holo-pad for a moment.

“The Life Day celebration?” Rey said, a question clear in her voice. Poe tensed, his hands gripping hers like a lifeline. Finn stiffened as well, and Rey looked back and forth between them, anxiety blossoming on her lovely face. “Is that not - was that not yesterday?”

“That was four months ago, Peanut,” Finn said softly, stroking a hand through her hair. “You - you fought with Kylo Ren. He did something weird and knocked you out.”

“Oh.” Rey shrugged, looking oddly unbothered for a woman who’d lost four months of memory. “I mean, I feel fine. That time will probably come back, right?”

“It could go either way,” Kalonia answered. “Minds are tricky things.” Rey nodded, looking still nonchalant about her amnesia, and after another vigorous round of tests, she was cleared to leave MedBay six hours later. Finn had wandered off to go steal them some grub from the mess, and Poe smiled at Rey while she slipped on his jacket. He’d offered it to her, seeing her shiver in the provided, disposable garments of the Med Bay (and he also was a masochist and loved seeing her swamped by his jacket). 

“Ready?” He asked. Rey held her hand out, and he took it, grinning. He was still grinning when she stepped in and kissed him deeply - a definite lack of finesse, but still mind-blowing because this was _Rey, Jedi Rey, “not the time” Rey_ \- and he froze to the spot even as she pulled away, her expression blissful. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for forever,” she sighed, before patting her stomach with a forlorn frown. “Food?” She tugged him out the door, not seeming to notice the way his feet stumbled over each other on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy the fluff? Would you want to see "Fifty First Dates" Damerey Style???
> 
> There's ...40 more ficlets where these came from, so let me know if I should keep dumping them on here!
> 
> Also, the later we get into the night hours, the more the rating will bump, so the next one will be ... definitely rated E. Oops.


End file.
